Conventional scanning apparatuses typically include a user interface in the form of a control panel with a number of electrical control devices and a small display device so that users can enter commands into the apparatuses. As an example, a combined scan, copy and print device or an “All In One” (AIO) device typically includes a small number of electrical buttons and a small LCD display device. The electrical buttons are used for entering commands, such as “set number of copies”, “adjust contrast”, “start”, “clear,” etc. The results of these commands are displayed on the LCD display device. Since LCD display devices can be expensive, cost sensitive products usually include small, ambient-lit, character LCD display devices.
A concern with these conventional scanning apparatuses is that the electrical control devices and the display devices add significant cost to each scanning apparatus. For low cost AIO devices, the inclusion of electrical buttons and display devices translates into several dollars of material and manufacturing overhead to the cost of the AIO devices.
Another concern with these conventional scanning apparatuses is that the small size of the LCD display devices limits the amount of characters that can be displayed. As an example, a small LCD display device may be limited to twenty characters on two lines. Thus, in this example, a user may have to navigate through a complex maze of menus to find the desired selection.
Another concern with these conventional scanning apparatuses is that the electrical control devices and the display devices may prematurely malfunction. Thus, the electrical control devices and the display devices may increase the possibility of untimely product failure.
In view of these concerns, what is needed is a scanning apparatus and method for entering user inputs into the apparatus without the use of electrical control devices and/or a display device, which can reduce the overall cost of the apparatus and decrease the possibility of untimely product failure.